scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Hand of Horror
The Hand of Horror is the second half of the second episode of The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries. It was preceded by Scooby's Peep-Hole Pandemonium. Premise While on a pizza run, the kids run into the Von Gizmo Estate, where they encounter Ratfield, the Von Gizmo twins' ex-assistant, who claims they stole his secret invention. Synopsis Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne and Scrappy are on their way to Louie's Pizza Palace. Shaggy ignores a street closed sign, as the guys talk about the toppings they want; Scooby wants pepperoni, Scrappy wants onions and meatballs and Shaggy wants all sausage. As Daphne gets bored listening to their debate, she quickly alerts Shaggy to a wall he's about to crash into. The experience leads Daphne to believe they are lost, but Shaggy is adamantly denies it. The gang exits the Mystery Machine and looks around for directions. A man named Ratfield exits a nearby house. He is noticeably upset. He mentions how he has been fired by the Von Gizmo twins, who live at the home, and how the gang won't want any part of it. He storms off, telling the gang to leave at once. Daphne and Scrappy become interested, sensing a mystery inside the house. They knock on the door as Scooby and Shaggy order pizza. They are let inside by a floating hand. Pizza Louie makes record time but has brought the wrong pizza. He apologies and says that he'll be right back. Meanwhile, the gang walks around the house, looking for the Von Gizmo twins or any clues regarding what Ratfield had mentioned. A floating hand picks up Scooby and drops him near the Von Gizmo twins. One of them asks why the gang is in their house. Daphne explains how Shaggy got lost looking for Pizza Louie's parlor and they needed directions. The Von Gizmo twin doesn't believe her story. Shaggy backs up Daphne. The twin tells the gang that he believes they want his secret invention. He orders them to leave. The other Von Gizmo twin agrees that they need to leave. Before leaving Daphne stops Shaggy telling him she wants to stay and keep investigating. They spit up and keep looking for clues. Pizza Louie comes again but a floating hand has lassoed the pizza and he shows up empty-handed, apologizing again. A floating hand rolls up the rug Shaggy and Scooby are standing on and tosses them through a secret panel leading to the basement. Daphne and Scrappy continue to search for clues. Pizza Louie arrives for a third time but this time the hand has switched a shield with the pizza. He apologizes again, starting to wonder why he can't deliver the pizza correctly. Daphne and Scrappy hear the Von Gizmo twins arguing in their laboratory and leave to go listen in on them. Shaggy and Scooby find a controller for the floating hands. They learn that the hands are mechanical. While still in the basement, Shaggy programs a hand to go get the pizza from Pizza Louie. The hand grabs the pizza and slams the door on Pizza Louie. It returns to Shaggy with the pizza. Shaggy has the floating hand set a table fancy for him and Scooby to eat the pizza. Before eating, Shaggy hears a loud moaning. He figures out that there is a secret doorway in the basement wall. Using a floating hand, him and Scooby break open the secret room and free a "third" twin. The Von Gizmo twins are arguing when the "third twin" uses a floating hand to break into the laboratory with the secret floating hands. Shaggy doesn't believe that their could be "three twins". Scrappy sniffs their shoes and stops at one of them. He rips off a mask, revealing Ratfield, who has used a disguise to get back into the laboratory. Ratfield uses a remote control to have the floating hands steal Shaggy's remote control, but is unsuccessful. Soon him and Shaggy battle, sending the hands at each other, back and forth. Ratfield breaks the pattern by having the floating hands pick up a table. He pins the gang and Von Gizmo twins to the wall with the table. Scrappy is the only one free and catches Ratfield by surprise, stealing his remote control. Scrappy uses the hands to pick up Ratfield and suspend him mid-air until the police arrive. Pizza Louie arrives for a final time, with the correct pizza, which is collected by the Helping Hands. He thinks it's all "mighty weird." This makes the others laugh, as the hands clap. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Scrappy-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Daphne Blake Supporting characters: * Von Gizmo twins * Pizza Louie Villains: * Ratfield Other characters: * None Locations * Louie's Pizza Palace * Von Gizmo Estate Objects * Von Gizmo Estate wall * Mystery Machine telephone * Helping Hands * Pizza boxes * Pizzas * Anchovies * Carpet * Helping Hand remote controllers * Table Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producers: Art Scott, George Singer, Kay Wright * Story Editor: Tom Ruegger * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: Oscar Dufau, Rudy Zamora * Assistant Directors: Bob Goe, Jay Sarbry * Story Direction: Jan Green, Lew Marshall, George Singer * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Ginny McSwain * Voices: Adrienne Alexander, Rene Auberjonois, James Avery, Richard Balin, Michael Bell, Robin Braxton, Arthur Burghardt, Ruth Buzzi, Hamilton Camp, Jody Carlisle, Louise Chamis, Philip Lewis Clarke, Peter Cullen, Jennifer Darling, Dena Deitrich, Barry Dennen, George DiCenzo, Jeff Doucette, Walker Edmiston, Al Fann, Philip E. Hartman, Billie Hayes, Bob Holt, S. Marc Jordan, Jackie Joseph, Casey Kasem, Jane Kean, Tommy Koenig, Tom Kratochvil, Lucy Lee, Marilyn Lightstone, Paul Lukather, Tress MacNeille, Laurie Main, Kenneth Mars, Mitzi McCall, Edie McClurg, Ron McCroby, Joe Medalis, Don Messick, Dianne Michelle, Garrett Morris, Iona Morris, Heather North, Henry Polic II, Tony Pope, Richard Ramos, Clive Revill, Allan Rich, Neilson Ross, Fran Ryan, Ken Samson, Bob Sarlatte, Marilyn Schreffler, Marla Scott, Hal Smith, Tony Smyles, John Stephenson, Fred Travalena, Les Tremayne, Janet Waldo, B.J. Ward, Frank Welker * Title Design: Bill Perez * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Alice Hamm, Jim Stenstrum, Michael Takamoto, Floro Dery * Layout: Jaime Diaz, Michael O'Mara * Animation Supervisors: Don Patterson, Mike Longden * Animation: Roger Chiasson, Sean Newton, Don Spencer * Checking And Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland, Ann Tucker, Myoung Smith, Terry Smith * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Phil Flad * Camera: Bob Marples, Bob Cohen, Dan Forster * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Cecil Broughton, Daniels McLean, Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Michael Bradley, David Cowan, Mary Gleason, Catherine MacKenzie, Kerry Williams, Jerry Winicki * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Coordinator: Peter Aires, Lew Saw, Jerry Smith * Production Manager: Larry Smith, James Wang * Production Assistant: Robin Carmichael * Executives In Charge Of Production: Jayne Barbera, Jean MacCurdy * Supervising Executive: Margaret Loesch * A Hanna-Barbera Production * ©1984 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * Hanna-Barbera Productions * A Division of the Taft Entertainment Company Notes/trivia * Nobody seems to like anchovies, especially Scooby. Miscellaneous * Disguises: * Scooby Snacks bribe: * "Zoinks" count: * "Jeepers" count: Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Ruh-Roh Robot! DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 24, 2013. Quotes External links * TBA Category:The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episodes